Valuable
by Commoner
Summary: Three years, and she becomes a true nin…[Sakuracentic] Threeshot. Dark & somewaht drabbleish.
1. Year one, she cries

**I don't own Naruto.**

When Orochimaru finally noticed the little pink haired wonder girl that was Sasuke's teammate, he was very surprised by the turns of fate, and he grinned so happily that he shell shocked Kabuto to the core.

Days later, after the Chuunin exams were over, and everyone fussed over the Uchiha brat, he simply grabbed her in the middle of the night, and no one, not even Naruto or her parents realized that Sakura was missing till three days later.

* * *

She woke up confused on a sad, gray little room and spent the rest of the day crying and screaming for help until her voice became tired and her eyes shed all the tears she had left.

Then she realized she was captured by someone, but even when the knowledge scared her, her faith in her teammates was so strong that she decided to simply lie on the bed to wait for her rescue while glaring hatefully at the door.

As days passed on by without any captors coming to greet her, she started to grow silent, Kabuto watched on the camera as her malnourished form started to wilt gradually.

One week later, when she simply laid her head on the floor and stared at the ceiling, Orochimaru came to her.

He happily looked at her in the eye and while he gently caressed her pale and gaunt cheek he uttered the words that killed Sakura Haruno and gave birth to Orochimaru's most faithful and valuable servant.

"They don't even **_suspect_** that I have you"

Kabuto watched silently as the girl came to life again, as her green eyes became lit with the same fire they had seen before on the Forest of Death but tainted with something darker.

He watched as the girl looked at Orochimaru, and Orochimaru looked at the girl.

And then Sakura knew, that even if she wanted someone to save her now, no one would come.

Firstly because after all, she was nothing compared to Naruto or Sasuke, so obviously the village woudn't bother to really look out for her.

And lastly, even if her teammates **truly** wanted to find her, they would become convinced that she was either killed by one of the Oto nins, or that she was captured and perhaps sold to slave merchants.

Poor, weak Sakura would become a sad little memory on both boys's mind.

Because no one would think that one of the legendary Sannin would even consider her as someone valuable enough to kidnap.

"Kabuto, tomorrow you'll start teaching her the medical ninjutsu"

Orochimaru knew that Sakura would learn fast. She would soon surpass even Tsunade herself, she had far more potential than the slug master ever dreamed of.

Sakura smiled.

She couldn't wait to meet her old teammates in the future.

**She was the precious little flower the snake had been looking for, and he would turn her into something more powerful…**


	2. Year two, she dreams

When Sakura trained, she never fully concentrated on the task before her, her mind always wandered; that had been one of the few things Orochimaru could never get out of her, although it didn't worry him much since she did everything perfectly anyways.

Sakura thought, and Sakura pondered, she made plans and evaluated everything.

She knew the time would come soon to meet her old friends, two years had already passed since the day Orochimaru gave her a new path, and since her training was pretty easy, she found herself daydreaming often.

Sakura imagined grins and welcome hugs, and unsuspicious greetings on fake happy faces wearing fake happy smiles.

And then, she remembered the night she realized no one really cared, no one really noticed, and she would sternly shake herself and start working harder, until her body gave out from exhaustion. When that happened, Orochimaru always came to pick her up himself, and as he laid her on her bed, and tucked the sheets around her, he always smirked when he saw the quite not happy grimace on Sakura's tainted lips.

As he stole one kiss from those lips, and let slip a little more darkness inside her mind, he knew well what his little puppet would dream of.

Sakura dreamt of red eyes going **_squish_** under her strong hands, of tanned supple skin ripped from a whiskered face, of silver hair falling from scorched skin, of blond hair ripped from the scalp and pearly white eyes gazing emptily back at her.

Sakura dreamt of everyone and everything in Konoha, and the next morning she realized she no longer felt guilty from the dreams her master put in her head.

She had learned quite a few amusing ideas from them after all.

* * *

Squish, **_squish._**

I have been bitten by the Sakura bug! I think I'll write a couple more of this kind of dark fanfics until I've completely healed!

So, by now Sakura's pretty much becoming tainted with Orochimaru's spookiness and evil…fuck-a-deedle-doo, give her a break, the guy can be very convincing, what with his whole makeup fetish and purple assbow.

Also, I think many of you might think Sakura is in a relationship with the snake guy or something.

HA! He wishes!

I wrote it wanting Sakura to see Orochimaru as her savior and only that!

Also, I think the guy is kind of asexual, but he likes to touch and hug and do stuff with his evil minions but it never means he actualle cares for them .

Guess Oro' is a touchy-feely kind of guy after all!


	3. Year three, she kills

Sakura once heard from Kabuto when she was sparring with him while demolishing boulders with her bare hands, that Orochimaru had thought, three years ago when they first came to Konoha, to take Sasuke with him and not her.

Later, when she was detachedly studying gruesome reports from the torture files of Kabuto, Orochimaru himself came to see her.

He simply sat down beside her and with a soft voice, while he played with her soft and silky pink locks, told her to ask anything she wanted.

"**Anything?**" she had replied surprised at the time, while leaning towards her master curiously.

And he had told her **_everything_**, he trusted her with all his plans, even with his life, he had said; Sakura listened enchanted about how when Kimimaro had become too weak to even fight properly, he had considered Sasuke as a possible vessel, but since she herself had fully healed Kimimaro two years ago, that was now out of the question.

He also told her of Naruto, and the Kyuubi, and about how the monster boy was actually training under Jiraiya and also about how Tsunade became Hokage

He said that currently, she was his best shinobi, since she had not only mastered Tsunade's fighting and healing skills, but also his own. That the time would soon come to get rid of Kabuto, and Sakura smiled not feeling an ounce of guilt for the poor guy who dedicated himself devotedly like her to Orochimaru.

She was more than enough for her master.

And then, he said that the next day they would leave for Konoha, and that she should prepare herself.

When Sakura went to bed that night, she vaguely registered the feeling of elation that Orochimaru's praising words had created, the feeling she felt the most at that moment was pure hate.

Her kind and unique mentor had actually considered **_Sasuke_** as his apprentice at one time...if that had happened no doubt Sasuke would have flourished under Orochimaru's care, but **_she _**would have been left behind once again.

And Sakura knew now, that would have been even worse than the nights of anguish and despair she had experienced when she first arrived at her master's lair.

_Oh, yes. Sasuke will be the first one to go down,_ Sakura decided venomously as she imagined him instead of her beside Orochimaru, looking all smug and sulky.

Perhaps she would even get the chance to show him some of her newly acquired genjutsu skills, she was sure that watching the death of his whole clan for what would seem forever to him would get rid of Sasuke's conceited smirks.

Tomorrow Sakura will make her maser proud.

* * *

I got around to imagine that if Sakura focused her obsessive love on something productive like mass murdering innocent people because she followed some freak guy, she would have been a really successful person.

Not to mention scary…

Anyways, this is the end! I'm not gonna write the confrontation between her and the Konoha nins, because come on, it's pretty obvious that with limitless chakra resources she would have received from Orochimaru's seal combined with Tsunade's and Kabuto's medical and fighting skills, Sakura would seriously kick everybody's ass.

I actually like Sasuke, but I'm kind of feeling exhausted with the whole self pitying act right now because come one, he is one hot, sexy, YUMMY guy. He should be out there trying to restore his whole clan each and **every** freaking day with **every **damn fan girl on town.

Urg, guys are useless, Sakura rocks!

**REVIEW!**


End file.
